New Year's Eve
by sleepy
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. So please be nice ^^ A lot (ehrm... ONLY) SatoshiXDaisuke stuff.... Shounen ai, of course! Is there a warning needed? Maybe CUTENESS/FLUFF ^^


New Year's Eve  
  
By Sleepy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of D.N. Angel sadly. Sugisaki-sensei RULEZ!!! ^.~ Notes: This is my first fanfiction and I don't know if it's good. But I swear I tried my best!!! So please don't punish me and be nice to me! ^^ This is definitely shounen ai (what could it be else?!) and an Satoshi X Daisuke/Dark fanfic. Maybe it's too cute (so visit your dentist after reading this!!! ^^) but I couldn't do something against it. I just had to write this. So let's GOOOO!  
  
/.../ Darks thoughts //...// Daisukes thoughts  
  
It was New Year's Eve and the party was quite at it's best when Daisuke left it. He step into the dark and icy night. It was many degrees below zero, but he didn't recognized it.He was too drunk - and quite happy. He had too much alcohol this evening though he didn't want it. But the last drinks he had tasted very well. 'Saehara must have taken some alcohol in my glass' the red haired boy expected. But it didn't matter. A warm euphory grasped his whole body and he grinned from one ear to the other. Then he heared Darks voice in his head.  
  
/Alcohol isn't that bad, ne Dai-chan? Seems that you enjoy this evening./  
  
//Yeah... You're right Mr. Kaitou... chan// Daisuke giggled.  
  
/Ha, Ha... Very funny Dai-chan!!! You are too cute!/ Daisuke didn't hear the sarcasm in his words.  
  
//Am I?// Daisuke swayed and had to rest against the door.  
  
/Why don't you ask this creepy boy in front of you?! Seems that he's crazy about you./ Dark ginned amused about the reaction of his other half.  
  
//D-DAAAAARRRK! Thats not funny!// Daisuke yerked in an anoying tone. But although he denied it, his face turned into deep red and his heart beat faster.  
  
Till then he hadn't recognized that Satoshi sat in front of him on the stairs, his head rest on his hands which where digged into his blue hair. He leaned against the banisters, a bottle of wine and his glasses next to him. Daisuke watched the other boy a few moments and established:  
  
//Seems that he's not so lucky...// ...then he grinned again.  
  
//Would we suprise him? It's my duty to make him happy!// Daisukes thoughts were overenthousiastic and more euphoristic than before.  
  
/HEY, Dai-chaaaaan!!! You sounds like me when you're drunk! That scares me!/  
  
The purple haired jerked his shoulders and sneaked towards Satoshi. This proved to be a little bit difficult, because he only could walk swaying. But the training he had to absolve because of Dark helped him again this time. Unnoticed he squat behind Satoshi.  
  
"What are you thiking so hard about? Some good resolutions fot the new year?" he whispered amused into Satoshis ear. The blue haired boy startled from his deep thoughts. They had been a little bit sad, because he didn't know how to explain Daisuke....  
  
"Ah... Niwa kun..." he responded "Maybe...But I'm too drunk now to think about this...But maybe not" 'What SHIT do I say?!' he asked himself. Now he was really confused about himself - the first time in his life. He jerked with his shoulders and pushed the crazy and confusing thoughts away.  
  
"Would you like to keep my company?" he asked softly and looked towards Daisuke. "Want some wine? I pinched it from the bar." He hold out the bottle to Daisuke. /What the HELL? Hey, Dai-chan I begin to like this creepy boy!/ laughed Dark.  
  
But Daisuke didn't recognized his words. He gabbed after the bottle unable to brake eye contact. When the fascinating azour blue eyes loked at him that way his heart began to beat faster. He didn't know why but he felt very good and so warm because of that.  
  
"A-Allright, Sato... uhm... Hiwatari-kun.." the smaller boy shuttered. "Just Satoshi, it's allright" When Satoshi smiled at him he began to relax. "Satoshi-kun" he said and had to smile back. Daisuke sat himself on the stairs next to Satoshi.  
  
"Do you have someone? Uhm... good resolutions, I mean."  
  
"Maybe...Yes, I think so..." the older boy smiled at Daisukemysterious. "What are your ones?"  
  
The purple haired boy made serious face, but it looked funny anyway because he was so drunk. "Don't pinch so many things anymore. Otherwhise I'll ruin your family, Satoshi kun."  
  
//*grumble*//  
  
Both stared at each other and were silent. Then they erupted into cheerful laughter. After a few minutes the red and blue haired boy were forced to rest on each other. They grasped for breath and were too weak to sit ther on their own. Daisuke leaned closer to the other boy.  
  
"You're funny, you know that?" Satoshi whispered and snaped after the cold air, unable to say only one word out loud. He had never felt so good. Daisukes presence made him very happy... or something else...  
  
"Really?" the younger one asked and his aber eyes looked at Satoshi.  
  
"Uhm... Really... of course... I like it very much when you laugh. It's sticking on."  
  
"I also like it very much when you smile. Seems that this is very rare"  
  
They looked at each other and blushed both.  
  
"Now it's up to you Sato-kun" he said embarassed.  
  
"My resolutions...wishes?" Daisuke nodded. "Uhm... to tell somebody special that I like him very much." Satoshi's face turned into a deeper red and evaded Daisukes curious look.  
  
/No SHIT?!? Is he perhaps sensitive?! He suprises me more and more. This is the last I expected. He's cute, your creepy boy./ invaded Dark Daisukes mind.  
  
//DAAAARRRK!!! Don't call him like that! And now leave me alone, please!// Daisuke responded a little bit angry.  
  
"You like someone?" he asked Satoshi. "Who is it, Sato-kun? You can tell meeeeee...." He grinned and nudged his elbo frindly to Satoshi's arm.  
  
Dark groaned and said to himself, so that his other half couldn't hear it. /You don't get it! You're so naive and innocent, Dai-chan./ Then he sighed.  
  
"Ehrm... I don't know if this person wants to hear what I have to say...." Satoshi responded hesitating.  
  
"Oh, Sato-kun! I'm sure that this person wants to hear it. Towards others you may seem a little bit too cool and reserved, but I know it better. You are a really, really kind person. I like you very much, for example..." Daisukes face was colored scarlet now and he scratched embarassed with his feet in the snow.  
  
"Really?" Now Satoshi was suprised. He never thought that Daisuke...  
  
"Yepp" the red haired one looked up to the taller boy with the deep blue eyes and a big smile was placed on his face.  
  
"Then there is something I want to tell you..." He hesitated. "And what?" Daisuke asked innocent.  
  
"Close your eyes and I will tell you..."  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes.  
  
"I want to tell you that..." he whispered while he touched Daisukes face soft with his hands.  
  
When Daisuke felt Satoshis hands touching his cheeks... his eyes... his eyebrows...his heart began to beat very fast.  
  
"Sato-kun..." he whispered, staying his eyes closed, unable to breath.  
  
"Sshh..." The next thing he felt were the warm and soft lips of Satoshi on his own ones. It tastes like snow, flashed trough his mind.  
  
First the kiss was hesitated and soft, but then, when Satoshi recognized that Daisuke didn't push him away,it got more passionate.  
  
Daisuke felt the passion of the kiss and there was a sensational feeling inside of him. Kisses covering every centimeter of his face, and where Satoshi kissed him his skin burned like fire.  
  
/OOOOWWWWEEEEEEHHHH!!! Dai-chan! He kisses like blody hell!!! He really wants you!/ But Daisuke didn't heard Darks suprised scream.  
  
He was a little bit shocked, but on the other hand he felt really good... and enjoyed it. There were emotions inside of him he'd never thought that he could have towards another boy. But Satoshi seemed to be different.  
  
/Confusing/  
  
was his only thought. Then he opened his eyes andlooked towards Satoshis blushed and beautiful face which was still close to his one's. He could feel his warm breath on his face.  
  
"Are you allright, Dai-chan?" Satoshi asked concerned. "Wasn't it ok?" Now he looked more unsure than Daisuke had ever seen him.  
  
But he could only respond with another question: "Why have you done that, Sato-kun?" His question wasn't more than a whisper. He looked shy to the other boy.  
  
"Because.... Because you are the special person I like very much... no... more than that" he answered serious. "And I can tell you, it isn't the alcohol doing that." Then he smiled shy and scratched ebarassed with one hand at his head and blushed again.  
  
/Cute. Really cute, Dai-chan!/giggled Dark amused / Get him! This is your chance. You both would be a cute couple./  
  
//Really, Dark? Should I?//  
  
/This is my opinion. Suprised? It's up to you now. Make your decission. He really likes... uhm... loves you. You have my blessing. I'm going to sleep now. Have your fun Dai- chan, however...Happy new year and good night!/  
  
/Thanks, Dark/ he thought and smiled how nice Dark could be. The it got silent into himfelf. Now he could only ask his heart what to do, but he almost knew the answer. The feelings were very clear now.  
  
"Ehrm... So... If this is so... I also want to tell you something Sato-kun"  
  
He moved closer to Satoshi, grasped his hand and looked deep into his azour eyes.  
  
"I guess I love you too, Satoshi-kun" he whispered husky.  
  
Then he smiled and lifted his head to kiss him softly. Then it was very calm for a while, there was only the sound of their breath. After a few moments Satoshi broke the silence. "Your kisses taste like cinnamon, you know that? No... Not only your kisses... All of you..." murmured Satoshi.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up to him. He smiled by the fact how poetic his friend could be and stroke gently through the blue silky hair.  
  
Satoshi pulled him closer and kissed his cheeks and his forehead.  
  
"Dai-chan?" he murmured into the fluffy read hair of the smaller boy.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You can't keep your resolution although the year is only a few minutes old."  
  
Daisuke looked at him a little bit confused and Satoshi smiled amused.  
  
"You've stolen my biggest treassure."  
  
"Eh?" Daisuke didn't understand anything now.  
  
"My heart. But I've never felt so happy before in my life."  
  
Both - the red and the blue haired boy- looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Happy new year, Dai-chan!"  
  
"Happy new year, Sato-kun!"  
  
They snuggled closer and looked into the dark blue sky where the first fireworks exploded.  
  
The End  
  
Note: shrieks and run away to the dentist! It's maybe a little bit too cute, isn't it? Ok, ok... seems that some (ehrm.. I guess all) of his actions don't fit to Sato-kun. But I really liked it to show him that different way ^^; So please dont kill me... My dentist will do that for you. ^^ Please review!!! 


End file.
